My Provocative Kiss of Revenge
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: When a star is bitten by two snakes… It takes a man of the hidden moon to suck the poison out and take the pain away… XStar, RobRae Dedicated to Ranika and Valda. Please read and review. Warning, Lemon! Vampire fic.


The solitaire, ghostly pale sphere floated dimly in the mist of a musky covering blocking its path. A shrill breeze whipped through the atmosphere, sending a chill up the darkest of dark souls. The hazy illumination barely sparked or reflected on the shiniest of surfaces. And yet… in all of darkness' irony, it illuminated, quite intensely on the 'light' of the Jump City. The 'victors'. The 'saviours'… A team of conniving, imbecilic delinquents in my eyes… My royal, emerald irises… How they used o shine triumphantly at the Sun's distant rays… Now they only obey to shine to entice… To seduce… To manipulate in the dark arts…

I suppose you could clarify that my English had improved over the time I spent here. Protecting this city, protecting and caring for my 'team mates'. You would be wrong. My 'team mates' only fend for themselves unless you can give them something in return. Only took me one day to realise that they were holding me down, just so that they could keep their reputation… Well, it's seemed to work fine without me… Though they have added people to the team, they seem to be showing themselves in battle less and less. Saying it wouldn't be right for them to fight with another person. _No one could ever replace me… _Well, they wouldn't have needed to replace me if _he _didn't betray me… Once fooled shame on him… Fooled twice…

… Shame on me…

_I was high on euphoria and completely oblivious to my surroundings except for the people and situations around me. He and I, were engaged. Quite happily may I add. Everything was butterflies and fabulous flowers for years, only when he asked me the question, it became more extreme. Everyone who knew our names were happy for us. More importantly, our friends were happy for us… Even if Speedy was slightly sore that he had so many chances and had wasted them away. _

_I would look into his masked eyes and see love shining through. I would go to her for advice. Every single piece of advice she gave me was accurate to the last moan. I often would question her at how would she know how to please a guy when she 'supposedly' didn't date. She was my best friend, more like a sister. Her reply was simply…_

"_We have a bond Starfire… That's all it is…" Her amethyst would usually trail off to the right every time she said those words to me. Damn, I was such a fool then. I would usually reply._

"_Of course Raven. I should have never doubted your thoughtfulness." She would almost smile at me. _

_Months passed as the team realised that the size of Raven's abdominal area was increasing. It was clear to everyone… She was pregnant. I would always ask if she needed consoling. Only once did she say yes… All the other times she was with my fiancé saying that she went to him for the special bond that they had. Then one night it changed. She invited me to console her with my fiancé. She said that she wanted to cleanse her soul again… She told me the truth in a low, almost inaudible whisper…_

"_I've had an abortion…" I gasped at the words. She knew my beliefs. She knew that I would have preferred her to go through with the pregnancy and decide what to do with her child later. I asked the dreaded question… Why…_

_She was slow with her reply, looking at my fiancé hard and deeply… Too deeply. I glanced at him. His masked eyes seemed hard in a cold stare from Raven until he gained a sudden interest in the floor we were sitting on. It was obvious that she had told him before she told me. I was mildly upset… but she probably had a perfectly logical reason, since she was Raven. Her chest puffed in and out as she breathed in deeply. _

"_I was… pregnant with Robin's child…" She too gained a sudden interest at the floor as the information took a while to sink in. I could have done a lot of things. Yelled, screamed. I could have tortured her, **him**, relentlessly with no feeling of guilt, regret or remorse. Salt crystals trickled painfully slow down my flushed cheek. I was in denial. Trying to hide with my auburn hair covering my sullen eyes. _

_She had been pregnant with my fiancés child…_

_She had been sleeping with who was meant to be a dutiful, highly respected member of the team…_

_She was the other woman gaining Robin's love that he was only meant to harbour for me._

_My world full of butterflies and flowers came crashing down around me. Every memory a haunt at the point where Robin had ignored me or couldn't look me in the eye. I could have done a lot of things. I wish I did all those things… But it wasn't in my character… I could see the tears flowing from Raven's eyes in the agony of the silence. She looked at me a saw a mirror image… Sighing, she phased through the floor boards leaving us room to talk. I slowly turned to face him. He was staring back at me, looking ashamed but with a hint of hope. Sure he had done abysmal things before but this… this was immoral… My lips quivered as he opened his mouth to say something to me. In all honesty… I had nothing to say… What was the point of me staying in that position._

_I walked away…_

_I walked away into the open sharp wind, laid down onto the frozen stone roof and let the stinging droplets of water batter my body unremittingly. Though my initial reaction was to avoid him… I wanted to forgive him… Make sure that this was all a misunderstanding. A mistake that would never repeat itself in history. In time I learned to forgive both of them and helped Raven recover from the side effects of her abortion… Robin would hold me close, still basking in his shame…_

_Once fooled, shame on him…_

_Two months passed and our excitement dwindled. We were now arguing with no gain to come of it… even though we still shared the same bed. I screamed some unforgivable words in his ear… He did the same, but I felt that he felt the brunt of the argument. I avoided him for a day, trying to figure out a way for him to forgive me… Ha. I shouldn't have bothered…_

_I approached our room that cold night… Expecting him to be alone… He wasn't. I pressed my ear to the door, studying the sounds. Clothes rustling. The bed creaking. His voice purring out… my name? And the other voice… identical to mine? My eyebrows furrowed hard as my eyes flared. I bolted through the metallic door to find a mirror image of myself, entangled with him. They both stared warily of me. She was an impressive clone… only one fault…_

_A chakra in the middle of her forehead._

_I shook my head furiously, but they were still there in that position. He was trying to coax me into thinking that I was dreaming. Bullshit! He was using her to be me when I wasn't around! I, however, gullibly pinched myself before growling. I charged up to them and ripped her off his body by her hair. She transformed back into her natural figure. Raven… I could have done a lot of things. I wish I did all those things rushing through my mind. The look in my eyes made her quiver. I could tell. I fingered the ring on my finger and dropped it lazily to her. Something so tender and fragile inside of me snapped. I couldn't bear this anymore… He promised and he betrayed… My voice had become nothing but a minuet sliver of a whisper. Harsh, bitter and numb like I had become…_

"_You can keep him…"_

_I had been fooled twice…_

…_Shame on me…_

'The solitaire, ghostly pale sphere floated dimly in the mist of a musky covering blocking its path. A shrill breeze whipped through the atmosphere, sending a chill up the darkest of dark souls.' Yes, I did make that up myself… But for those many people who have lived on Earth all their life in an English speaking country, sometimes can't even comprehend what I have just thought. I love to describe what I see… Even if it's an emotion… But in simple terms, I'm describing the hidden moon…

I love nights like these, you never know what to expect… I certainly never expected my closet friend ever, who I called a sister, to backstab me and get pregnant with my fiancés child… I definitely didn't expect them to be having **sex** in **our room** when she assumed **my body**with her abortion affected shape-shifting powers! I sighed painfully at the memory. I was such a fucking fool…

I laid down on my front, propping my head up with my palms, my elbows resting on the harsh roof. The bitter wind whizzing through my luscious auburn locks. I shivered as I gazed on the tower that I used to call home. I sighed and closed my emerald eyes… Taking the chance not to care about the world… But I could feel a presence behind me. I still couldn't be bothered to open my eyes. The figure slid its hands along the sides of my slender waist. They leisurely travelled down to my hips where I felt a pair of thighs squeeze me in between. A firm torso leaned against my back as the lingering hands made their way up my body and cup each breast, massaging them occasionally.

You probably think I'm crazy; letting some stranger sneak up behind me and let him touch me up without a second thought. Well, if I didn't know and trust the guy then he would probably be floating upside down in that dark deep ocean… It's really no mystery how I ended up here… Actually it is, but once you've lived through something like this… All naïveté suddenly disappears and you are left with more knowledge about the world. I learnt a thousand times more in the two months that I had separated myself from the Titans than in all the years that I had been living with them 'guiding' me… Ya, guiding me right over the edge of reality and morals. In other words: Reason.

_I left that night, with nothing except the clothes on my back and the pain in my heart. Fate was such a cruel thing… now I've learnt to love it for what it's worth… and it's worth a lot. Fate made me meet him again, but in a rather different personification. I was shaking with tears. Every sound uttered from my lips a light tremble. He sat down in front of me, tore off his mask. Cupped my chin with his gloved hand and forced me to look him in the eye. His dangerous chocolate eyes. Full of emotion… He was a thief and he was going to steal again. While our gaze was intense, his right hand traced over the left side of my neck. He came closer to me, the space decreasing, my tears ceasing. In my confusion was slightly interested. He wasn't saying anything. No comment, no cocky remark. Not even a warning. His eyes still boring into mine as both his arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders, holding me in place. _

_I kept staring ahead as his gaze went towards my slender neck. Cautiously, he lowered his face towards my ear whispering words I wasn't prepared to comprehend. _

"_Trust me. I'll make the pain go away…" I could tell that he was breathing in my scent. I could have laughed if I wasn't so timid. I wasn't in the mood to trust anyone at the moment, not even the most honest person in the universe, nevertheless a villain. He'll make the pain go away. As if. My world had just ended and there he was saying he could make everything right. He could have raped me hard and fast and I wouldn't have given a damn… That's how I felt when my heart had been ripped out. _

_His tongued nicked at my exposed neck. I could feel his hot breath tingling against my flesh… His lips covered the small area just above my vein. Two sharp pricks inserted themselves in my tanned flesh. His teeth were drawing blood… It felt… amazing… Even though his was killing me slowly, I couldn't have thought of a better way to die. Indeed, the pain was going away. Like I had been bitten by a snake, he was sucking all the poison out. Just as I was about to faint from blood loss, he stopped and gazed into my eyes. A magnetic force seemed to draw me to him. _

_Our lips connected… I broke away breathing softly as a jade aura encased us… He smiled at me… fangs gleaming in a brilliant white, slightly tainted with blood. I mirrored his action, revealing my pearly whites… A pair of fangs bathed in the moonlight…_

… _My fate had been sealed…_

Memories of that night. A hidden moon guiding the way I was destined to go. Of course, I did show myself in public, but no one realises who you are because they're so caught up in their own lives. Only children notice and care. I would always give them an autograph. They'd ask me questions about why I left. I would always answer that I was undercover, this always proved to my advantage. But… how do you survive in a human dominated world when you are… well, among the un-dead some people would say for a person among… _vampires…_

But what do they know? We're not the mythical type with no morals or no respect for higher authority… No, no! We do have a queen though… And she's really a person who I look up to. And she just so happens to be the Mayor's wife. She's such a genius! She owns all those run down and off-limit buildings around the city. They're used by the vampires of the city… and any human who who's too curious for their own good… Well, they end up on the missing person's report. I always wondered how she managed to keep her thirst for blood a secret from her husband… and how he never suspected a thing. She let me in on a secret… every morning she would give her husband a 'special' blow job… Genius… Of course her children know who she is and that she is still seeing other vampires, but they keep her secret. Now that's loyalty.

Smooth lips kissed and caressed my neck gradually while his fingers tweaked my nipple, demanding a response. I moaned softly and turned around in his arms to face him. In a split second, his lips came crashing down into a deep lip lock. Pushing him up, I studied his features. I groaned as I saw his sunglasses covering his chocolate eyes. In frustration I ripped them off and threw them in the water below. He growled and started to gnaw at my exposed neck.

"X. Why do you love to torment me so?" He released his hold on my neck, breathed in my scent deeply and clicked his tongue. I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm bound to you remember… no one else."

"Doesn't mean I can't sense my girlfriend's affluence." I sighed in mock annoyance and blow my bangs out of my eyes. He frowned as he licked my face before entering my mouth with his warm tongue, stroking my hips in rhythm. I was loosing myself in him again as we plunged from the roof to the dark, extreme raging waters of Jump City.

The foaming waves burst against my tanned skin, numbing my flesh beyond reason. X surfaced next to me in the water. Feeling a shiver coming on, I slapped him, not caring how much it hurt him, he couldn't feel it anyway. He laughed to the icy air around us as his arms encircled my body.

"Blood Star… You know I would never do anything that you weren't more than willing to do…" he leered with his dangerous eyes flashing with lust. They say that vampires are meant to have many lovers. That's true, but X. X saved himself for me… I must say, it has its perks, most of the time. I just get annoyed with other jealous vampires trying to kill me. Those bitches.

X swam behind me in the torrents, making sure that I wasn't going under to sneak up on him or drown. I came to stop when my eyes set on a 'T' shaped building. The liquid that was soaking my hair and clothes seemed heavier with every passing second as my heart sank. X sighed and started to float on his back, staring up towards the veiled moon, he wasn't paying attention when I forgot everything and dipped my whole body under to shake the memories.

Being underwater in the dark was always an exhilarating experience. Everything was in piece, even blood looked majestic. In contrast to land, the moon did wonders for this underwater silence. It all seemed so surreal, like nothing else mattered. My eyes slightly bulged as I felt something grab my ankle. I giggled as I thought it was X and attempted to pull him up to the surface… He was still floating without a care in the world… I gulped as I looked down. _Shit. _Killer squid! Another tentacle wrapped around my other ankle as I struggled with all my might. Of course, I would have blasted the damned thing away with my star bolts… but they don't freakin' work underwater. I glanced up towards the surface. X was no longer floating, but wading around in the water searching for me. His actions were quick… I knew that he was worried. Another tentacle… I screamed to the back of his legs, praying that he would feel my bubbles. He did and dived under the water to see my predicament. He swam towards me and tugged on my arm. It was no use and another tentacle wrapped itself around my chest. I looked up to him in fear. Normally, he would bite anyone or anything that tried to keep me prisoner, but he couldn't. He needed air to breathe. But instead of going up to the surface, he placed his mouth on mine and breathed in. From his pocket, he pulled out a knife and started to slash at my clothes. The only garment he saved was my dark see-through dressing gown. The squid's suction-cups had quite a grip. Suddenly, a tentacle took hold of X's ankle. I was free but he was trapped. At first I swam to him. He grabbed me roughly, pulled me close and kissed me deeply, while stroking my back to leave him. I shook my head, but he pushed me out of the way before the squid could have another hold on me. I broke forth on the surface, feeling worried, guilty and numb. A deadly silence enveloped me…

My breathing was as hoarse as a frozen leaf being shattered by the bitter breeze. Blood blossomed out from the depths of the ocean. I could feel tears well up in my dark emerald eyes. Okay, Nosferatu aren't meant to harbour any feelings or emotions… well, that's the myth says. In truth, we are inclined by our emotions… Much like Tamaranians… Another truth… the legend that my people are descendents of feline creature is partially accurate. In all bona fide truth… our ancestors are Nosferatu – vampire – like creatures… Oh!

I moaned in pleasure as water smooth lips pressed against the space in between my legs. A slight tug at my ankle made me jump and kick my legs. I growled in annoyance as I gaped at my elusive lover. He was clad in only his black boxers, revealing his toned torso in the dim moonlight. I swam slowly towards his moving figure, slapped him lightly on the arm before pressing my lips against his. His tongue pried an entrance through my lips, his teeth crushing softly on my catlike tongue. We locked ourselves in each others grasp tightly, smothering each other in abrasive kisses. X'hal I adore him… Why didn't I say love? Cos we do not love each other… Also the fact that I'm slightly nervous…

He drew away slowly, his breath still lingering on my awaiting lips. His chocolate eyes twinkled brightly in the faint moonlight. He tugged me closer and placed my hands over the elasticised rim of his jet boxers. He opened his mouth slightly, revealing his tongue gliding over his perfectly sharp fangs. Awe, he can bite me any day… _everyday_! I traced my hands through the water to stroke his equipment, before slowly tugging his confinement away, letting it sink into the deeps below… I gasp as he was erect already. Not just from the cold but from me as well. Making our treasure touch each other underneath the waves, he carefully pushed back what little covering I had left. I smiled sinisterly as I placed my arms around his neck, while he placed his strong ones around my torso. He kissed me deeply as we shimmered from the water into an awaiting domain.

Our passion detonated in fury as we hung upside down from the ceiling, kissing each other as if we were going to die and go to _Helena_. Our hands roamed each other, trying to claw every piece of flesh available, our lips never parting, until I gripped slightly too tightly, making him gasp in pleasure. I do not usually exert such a force in foreplay… that was a first. I bit my lips nervously as I waited for his response. In a blink, he kissed me quickly before turning in the air and assaulted my treasure, gnawing, pressing down really hard. I licked his toned, member from root to tasty tip. It's always win-win between us… In a weird way, X deemed us as equals; no one is better than the other no matter what background we came from. Oh! I love it when he plunges his tongue… Always unexpected and delightfully warm. I squirmed in pleasure as his tongue made out with my wet slit. He slapped my ass in annoyance, groaning as I applied more force to his most tender area. He slapped me again as he left me with a satisfying smack while I let go with a pop. Roughly, he shoved me down onto the pale divan below us, leaping on top of me instantly.

My long tresses panned out around me, making a 'halo' around my 'angelic' face. X licked his lips quickly as his articulator trail a path from my navel, around my ample breasts, along my neck until it finally came seeping through my gentle lips. I could feel his member compel against my flat abdomen. I slapped his firm ass hard, he was procrastinating… and he knows I hate that. He broke apart quickly, staring me dead in the eye.

"What's the matter Blood-Honey?" He taunted in that aphrodisiacal voice of his. I sighed in anticipation and impatience as he laughed into the space enclosing us. He closed my eyelids and placed his hands on my shoulders to support. Our breathing quietened as we waited for us to be one again… AH! He jabbed quickly three times with him still inside of me, trying to push my limits…

"Oh, Xavier!" I opened my distant eyes to see him grin at his true name. I only called him that we're absolutely alone… even though vampires would walk in on you with no shame or respect. X didn't like that at all. He steadily grinded on me as I arched my back to get optimum pleasure from his pulses. We moaned and whimpered with gratification, each pulse quicker than the next. My hands slid over his toned six-pack and pecks as he pummelled into me without a second thought. If you thought that I lost my virginity to a criminal, you're wrong.

_Robin_ was my first time. Guiding me through all the rules… using protection, positions and all that jazz. It all seems like a faded dream to me… I can't see why so many fan girls want a piece of him when the greatest lovemaking machine could be spying them from afar. Humans are so strange. Now you might think that I'm degrading X… well I'm not… He's just the greatest vampire alive who knows how to please a woman… You're also probably thinking that I was on the rebound, with my heart being ripped out and chewed, to agree with something as big as this… Okay… maybe that did help with the decision… but I still adore X…

Grr… Why must men always have to be in control…? X is always on top… And he's always so cruel when he's on top. I groaned in aggravation as I forcefully whirled us round so that I was on top. I drew close to his neck as I became intoxicated with the scent of his blood. I could feel him tense up, unsure of what I was going to do next. I sighed as I pulled back, started to ride on him as he was still sitting up. He chuckled heartily as he whinged in pleasure. I picked up the pace as he rhythmically slapped my firm tush. I bit my lip, trying to hide the fact that my fangs were coming through… I failed miserably as I leant forward, piercing his shoulder blade with intensity… His blood trickled into my mouth like a fountain… I licked his surrounding flesh warmly, making sure that I wasn't wasting a drop. I could feel him laugh teasingly as he cupped my left breast firmly. He kissed my shoulder before slurring,

"If you wanted to be on top Honey-Blood… all you had to do was _bite_…" His mouth started to suck upon my breast as I stopped biting him to moan. I wanted to slap him again, but he would just draw blood from where his mouth was… and that would actually hurt. Instead I rode on him casually.

"And let you win again… Please…" I almost hated his competitive spirit… but if he didn't have it, I wouldn't adore him so much. He growled as he pressed harshly before flipping us over in a flash. He gripped my left shoulder with his right hand as he grinded on me relentlessly. I was in bliss. Complete utter bliss. Damn X could fuck top quality. He grabbed my hands in his left hand, holding them above my head, my auburn hair still around in a 'halo' but broken.

"I've won again Star. Now say my name!" I shook my head playfully, locking eyes with him. He growled as he rode on me faster. I knew his game and he knew mine.

"Give it up already Star… and say my God-forsaken name!" I pushed my hips against his while arching my back to get the ultimate pleasure out of this session. He grinded on me harder making me yell in surprise. I choked on his name, hoping that he didn't realise my slip-up. His eyes flashed defiantly. He knew…

"Come on Honey… Say my name…" He coaxed as his large hands travelled along my toned body from head to toe until they resumed their previous positions. He licked his lips as he came; revealing his flawless daggers. I parted my lips in anticipation. His member started to twitch within me… I was going to break any moment. His fangs skimmed across the surface of my neck before pulling away in frustration as someone knocked on the door. We both gasped as the door started to shake. X gathered up some blankets while staying inside of me, kissed both my cheeks and threw them around us.

Underneath the blankets I heard the subtle footsteps of another vampire. They were slightly hesitant… and with good reason. A split sound made its way out of his mouth before…

"Piss off James. Couldn't this fucking wait 'til morning?" I could tell that X was extremely pissed and his member always paralleled his anger. He throbbed heatedly inside me, making we squirm slightly as I bit the part of the blanket covering my face.

"Well X, maybe you should learn to set your priorities straight. The mission must come first before you get your dick up!" James voice mused. "Who is it this time? Another slapper from the human periphery?" Oh shit. I could feel his hands sliding along the surface, closing in around my neck. X tried to lunge forward and stop him, but that would reveal me anyway. I closed my eyes as the sharp atmosphere shocked my skin. James huffed at the site as Red X grinned, riding on me, purposely in front of him.

"Who would have thought you, of all people, would get it together with her." X grinned some more until it suddenly faltered.

"James. Stop staring and get the fuck out of here!" He roared, scarring his friend to the form of a bat flying out of the window. I sighed as X stared me dead in the eye for ten minutes without moving or blinking. Reluctantly, he pulled out and lay down beside me, kissing my forehead.

"Sorry Blood Star. We'll have to continue this later… when we'll have al the time in the fucking world…" I closed my eyes as his fangs dug into my neck…

**--****X--**

The solitaire, ghostly pale sphere floated dimly in the mist of a musky covering blocking its path. A shrill breeze whipped through the atmosphere, sending a chill up the darkest of dark souls. The hazy illumination barely sparked or reflected on the shiniest of surfaces. I perched silently on my position. My objective was to become a part of the Titans one last time. To stop a 'dangerous' criminal as Mrs. Vilene, the Mayor's wife, told me that they wouldn't be able to hold him down. I looked up to the hidden moon again and smiled, careful not the reveal my fangs. I couldn't give away what I had become… even if I hadn't been fully turned yet.

A brief explosion alerted me that I was going to have to move soon. Starfire will have to return for another night. I watched the opposing figures dance in combat, the criminal clearly having the upper hand by encasing them in a bright red 'x'. I threw off my cloak to reveal my trademark uniform to the world and flew down to apprehend him. The Titans gasped at my figure, not believing that I was for real until I threw two star bolts. One at X to knock him off balance and one on them to aid their release. Red X threw a dozen of his weaponry at my feet teasingly. It was a lure. I smiled as I willingly took the bait. On a near by roof top, he swung up and planted his stolen stash of Xenothium and waited for me to land. With one touch, we immediately started to fight. He went easy so that it looked like I hand the upper hand when the Titans watched us, until he swept my feet away, flipped me around and hung me over the edge of the building. Our eyes met, but his, through the mask, looked slightly sad. I cocked my head to the side as I struggled against his grip. "Sorry Blood-Honey." He whispered as he revealed his fangs. I gasped as they were double the size they were last night. I screamed as he stabbed them deep into my neck, dead on target.

I could hear Robin in the distance screaming my name, telling the Titans to get Red X off of me, but they were too busy trying not to get bitten by the swarm of bats blocking them from us. I could feel myself loosing my grip on his back as he drew more blood out than before. Sure he had bitten me before but never this hard. Usually, we'd bite each other to prove our meaning and for gratification in love making… But bollocks! This hurt like hell! My breathing slowed as I started to drift away from reality. His hold on my body finished as I felt myself drop through the air…

—**X—**

A pale light seeped through my eyelids, making my senses wake up. The feel of cotton, the gentle breeze on my face, the smell of chemicals and the noise of concerned voices. Reluctantly, I opened my emerald eyes and screamed at the person whose face was hovering over mine.

"Dudette! You're awake!" He yelled with glee as he gathered me in a hug. _Beast boy? _A metallic person came up to me next and placed his arm around me.

"We thought we lost you girl! Glad to see you're alright." _Cyborg? _I could see the lovebirds coming towards me. I didn't really want their sympathy at the moment.

"What am I doing here?" I asked them like I didn't know what had happened.

"You were bitten by a vampire while trying to apprehend a criminal. I told the Titans to look after you here until we resume our project." I could tell that voice from anywhere. Mrs. Susan Vilene strolled into my view with her bodyguard at her side. Robin's ears perked up at the word 'project'. He squinted his masked eyes as he eyed her suspiciously before returning his gaze to me.

"Project Nosferatu to be exact. Starfire here was assigned to be undercover agent on the mission six months ago. Two months ago she 'disappeared' from your justice unit to my personal one. Is there a problem Robin?" Susan rolled. I silently cheered for her inside my mind.

"Yes there is. Why didn't you tell us Star?" I huffed as response.

"If I told you Robin, you would keep on calling me whenever I was away to see what I was doing and insist that you were made part of the operation. It is more simple to say that I went to Tamaran to visit my family and empire and go undercover than to say that you went back to Gotham. Is it not?" I smiled knowingly at him before locking eye contact with Susan. She nodded as she backed away to the door.

"I'm going now Titans. Starfire… remember, you're still on the mission. Don't give up the fight for justice!" She and her bodyguard, whom she was dating walked out of the room. Cyborg and Beast boy escorted them to the door while Raven and Robin remained. An awkward silence followed as I glanced at Raven's hands… There was no ring. I looked up at her and gasped.

"Why are you not with Robin?" I mumbled. Robin looked away from me, leaving her no choice but to answer. She sighed as she took a seat besides me on the medical bed and attempted to touch my shoulder. I pulled away in disgust. Did really expect me to go on like nothing happened?

"Robin and I… we're not really in a relationship. Just close friends with advantages." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to sugar coat everything.

"Translation: You're having casual sex with each other." They both gawped at my words. I blew a piece of auburn hair out of my eyes in frustration. "I'm not as naïve as I was before you know. Now let me sleep!" I growled, plunging myself into the sheets.

A few hours later Cyborg and Beast boy came in to run a few tests." Well, Red X doesn't seem to have done much damage to your anatomy. Maybe your people are resilient to vampire bites as well." Cyborg clarified after running the tests. Beast boy was in front of me, asking questions. He paced up and down trying to think of the one that would mean the most.

"Ah ha! I've got it. Do you have any lustful feelings or the craving for blood?" he pointed at me. Cyborg looked expectant for an answer. I closed my eyes long and hard to make it look like I was thinking. _Yes. I do._

"No. I am sorry I do not." I lied. I know I lied really badly, but in order for this mission to carry on. I had to. Did I feel guilt. To those two, I guess I felt a very, very tiny bit… but I couldn't let emotions be my downfall now.

"Don't be Starfire! That means you've escaped the vampire curse! Something no human would be able to do." Cyborg jeered. I thanked him before walking out of the room. I needed to settle a score.

I gazed on the place that I had been two nights before. I breathed in the night air deeply. Tempted, I repeated the line that kept my spirits alive. _The solitaire, ghostly pale sphere floated dimly in the mist of a musky covering blocking its path. A shrill breeze whipped through the atmosphere, sending a chill up the darkest of dark souls._ Except for the fact, the chilly breeze wasn't disturbing me… He was. A green gloved hand placed itself on my shoulder which I couldn't be bothered to shake off yet. I could feel his masked eyes boring into my head. He was taller than me so I wouldn't be able to evade his gaze… But as they say; the bigger they are… The harder they fall… and learn lessons.

"The moon looks pretty dim this evening." Robin stuttered trying to strike up a subject.

_Yea, you never know what to expect._

"If it's any constellation…I missed you Starfire. I really did."

_Yea. Missed me while you were fucking Raven._

"Look, I'm sorry for what you saw that night. If I could turn back time, I would have never of done it." My left eye twitched as I reached over to grasp his hand in mine.

"But you would have made sure that I never had seen it you son of a bitch!" I hauled him forward so that he flipped on his back. He groaned in pain as he assumed a battle stance.

"I don't want to fight you Star. Can't we just talk?"

"Actions speak louder than words Robin. And your actions broke through the sound barrier!" I roared as I pounced on him, landing a kick in his mid-drift. I quickly threw another blow to his knees, not giving him any time to recover. My right leg hooked around his neck while I grabbed his torso, flipping him to the other side of the roof taking his belt off of him. While he recovered, I removed the flare from his belt and let it off in the night's sky. I looked over the edge and smiled as the mission had been put into action. I gasped as Robin charged at me, knocking me off balance almost over the edge. I smirked as I dusted myself off, positioning myself for a battle. I cocked my head to the side as I beckoned him forward. He nodded and obliged.

"Come darling. Let's see what you got!" We both jumped into the air, throwing punches and kicks on our way down. He was trying way too hard to beat me. Didn't he realise what was the inevitable? My ignited hand struck his cheek as he collapsed hard onto the solid surface. I ripped off his cape and top, revealing his toned torso which hadn't been what I expected. I half sat on top of him as I dangled half his body over the edge, above the jagged rocks below.

"My, my Robin. Have you gotten sloppy." I sneered, wondering if he would remember where that came from. His jaw dropped in shock.

"You're not in league with Slade are you?" I threw my head back in mock laughter and growled.

"Like Slade could ever actually manage to support or devise a mission such as this. You really must be deluded." Robin struggled in vain against my grip. His eyes widened in realisation.

"Fight it Starfire! You can beat whatever Red X did to you on that roof top. You can overcome this!" He was pleading against fate. I snapped my fingers lazily. A swarm of bats came soaring towards the roof, landing behind us, forming into people. I made sure he got a good view of who the people were. The high commissioner, the most highly respected news reporter, Judge McCoy, Julian Grey the scientist, Simon McCartney the doctor, the Mayors bodyguards and to put the icing on the cake. Mrs. Susan Vilene and Red X. A huge hour glass which was sand-filled at the top appeared to my right. Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg had been captured in the bottom half, awaiting their fate, clearing pissed.

"No!" Robin screamed as he saw his captured comrades. I smiled sinisterly at him, taking in his scent… fear. "Star! Don't do this! You can still fight this. You don't become a vampire until you draw blood!"

"How right you are Robin… I'm giving you the chance to save your friends… after I get what I came for…" I revealed my fangs to the pale moonlight before plunging them down into his taunt neck. He hissed and moaned as I drew his life force as well as his blood from him. In an instant, I released him from my grasp. I backed away into the arms of X, who had managed to push the remaining Titans towards the edge. The Boy Blunder fingers the two piercings that I had left.

"Why don't I feel the need for blood?" We all laughed and watched as Susan Vilene walked in front of him.

"Isn't is obvious Robin. You've lost! For years I've been plotting against my husband and his unfair justice system and despising your kind. Meta-humans… You may not think that you're much, but you have the protection of them. **Blood Star **here is an exception though. The tests that you and your little friends ran on her didn't pick up any abnormal activity because her people descended from vampires. We've been trying for years to get her on our side without forcing her for years… I guess we should be thanking you. For both making the Red X's suit and for breaking her heart. Being on the rebound looking for love is such sorrow. Oh and to answer your question. Blood Star prolonged the venoms affect so that you can save your friends… The question is… will you be able to keep your thirst for blood at bay so that you can still be around them?"

She started to laugh heartily, as did we all. One by one my vampire companions flew off the island in order to complete Project Nosferatu. Throwing over humanities government. Red X and I remained on the tower to watch as Robin repeatedly banged against the hour glass. The sand was beginning to pour and his team mates were screaming inside, trying to find a way out. X and I floated over, making it look like we were going to help. I pulled out the key from X's utility belt and hovered it in front of Robin's face. Just as he reached out to grasp it, I threw it into the echoing abyss. Robin was about to jump off the roof after it until X whistled.

"You might want to get your priorities straight kid!" He glared as he pushed Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg over the edge and into the water. Laughing, Red X looped his arm around my waist and kissed me deeply to really tick Robin off before we teleported away.

—**X—**

Two months passed from that night and our mission went through as smooth as a newborn baby's bottom. We Mayor Vilene behind bars and every other human who didn't conform and didn't want to be turned were left to be sacrifices. Susan Vilene, her bodyguard who just so happened to be the Mayor's brother who turned her in high school became the rulers of this empire. Her children ruled beneath them, all of them overwhelmed and excited about the new union.

My relationship with X sky-rocketed. With no cops to stop him with his supply of Xenothium he was as happy as could be… with me attending to his every fantasy. Ironically, he got a job at being a cop, trying to figure out what was the thrill in keeping the streets a safe place to be on. He understood, but didn't like. Many people thought that were going to take our relationship to the next level. In a way, we have… but we don't want to push anything… Learning to love each other is a challenge in itself, especially since he reminds me of someone I once held dear.

X stormed into the room, clearing pissed urging to release tension. I braced myself as he threw me to the wall and assaulted my lips with long, hard kisses. I pushed him away, asking what was wrong.

"What's wrong! What's bloody wrong! He saved them! The three of them are in comas but he still saved them! The Queen's going out of her mind! And she's taking out her anger on all of us!"

"Xavier darling. Calm down. What are a bunch of demi-humans gonna do to an overrun Vampire City?" X visibly calmed as he started to massage my back.

Seriously, I was intrigued. When I was bitten by two snakes, it took one person to suck all the poison out of my life. I wonder how they're gonna suck the poison out of theirs… There are a lot of us out in the world… and we've only just begun to emerge…

Who knew swapping a kiss for a bite could be such a provocative thing…

* * *

Konnichiwa minna! Ya, this is a challenge from my friend **Ranika**, dedicated to her and **Valda** for being such good friends and supporting my writing… I also want to thank **RedXStarRob** for her name being such an inspiration! **I hope you enjoyed!**

I'm tempted to write a sequel as I am not too pleased with the ending… But I actually want to finish a story first!

Keep it real… Please review…By the way, if you love this story, please read **Kind Ice: **(changes with every update)

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
